


Of Mishaps and Magic

by Androalphus



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Bipper, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androalphus/pseuds/Androalphus
Summary: Both Dipper and Bill are gone, leaving in their place a boy with an identity crisis. When nobody can see past who he used to be, instead of looking at who he is now, what would you expect?Will his family get over their distrust in time to face the threat looming over them, or will it be too late?That was a question Bipper didn't have the answer to.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Of Mishaps and Magic

**_In all fairness, neither of them had expected the unprecedented outcome of the events that were to unfold that day._ **

The sound of his shoes thumping over the damp forest floor punctuated the eerie silence of the forest. Dipper was running as fast as he could between the towering pines, but it just never seemed to be fast enough, as the demon Asag remained but a step behind him. There wasn't any time to check the journal for answers. And there was nowhere to hide. Why oh, WHY had he gone into the forest alone? 

Leaves crunched and twigs snapped beneath his frantic footfalls. He was overcome with fear, and in a mindless panic, continued to do the only thing that he could think of. The one thing that drowned out all else in his mind. _Run. Run. Run._

  
  


But suddenly his shoe caught on a root that was protruding from the blackened soil, and he tumbled to the ground, the force sending him rolling several feet from where he tripped. He effectively shredded his knees and palms and a long gash opened across his cheek as a wayward branch slapped across his face. 

He groaned, and touched his cheek, hissing softly in pain at the grit that was lodged in his flesh. Blood ran down to his chin as he rolled over as quickly as possible to face his assailant. The demon was looming over him, a foul smelling dark saliva dripping from his maw. It's breath smelled of death and disease, and it seemed to almost bear a grin as its blackened claws slashed across Dipper's already wounded cheek, trailing onto his neck. The sound of tearing flesh was drowned out but the anguished cry that the boy emitted. 

Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse the beast lunged forwards and bit down onto his arm. His cry of pain turned into a shrill screech, and he feared it would tear his arm from his body. Almost immediately, Dipper could feel a terribly painful pressure spreading from the wound, and he knew some sort of disease was already making its way through his bloodstream. All he could hear was his own pounding heartbeat in his ears. All he could smell was foul rot, and the sharp tang of his own blood. And all he could see...well darkness began to edge his vision and he feared he would soon succumb to its alluring silence. 

But then something strange happened...the vibrant greens and browns of the forest around him, the bright red of his own blood, all color, faded into greyscale. A presence made itself known. 

A single eye appeared, terrifyingly close, though it moved away some as a hauntingly familiar yellow figure materialized around it. 

"Bill." Dipper managed to choke out. 

_"The one and only kid. But skipping the formalities. I'm ever so curious as to what you did to envoke such rage from Asag. This is quite a mess you've gotten yourself into. Literally."_

Dipper winced, unable to move or escape the creatures grasp. 

"What are you doing here Bill!?"

_"Enjoying the show kid, obviously. I'm here to make a deal. You see, it's clear you're gonna die without my help."_

Dipper had tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, and the darkness was threatening to take hold again, be it from the pain or the rancid stench of death that rolled from Asags hot, foul breath. 

"Why do you do this?"

Bill only chuckled. Didn't this kid get him yet? Why did anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom. 

_"It amuses me Pine Tree. By the way kid, you've got about a minute to make up your mind before that infection spreads or he eats you. Let me possess you, and I'll deal with plague mouth there. Or you know. Don't. And die. No skin off my back either way! Oh wait! I don't have skin! Hah!"_

Dipper closed his eyes, the pain becoming excruciating. One sharp jolt after the next in a quick and seemingly endless succession. In the moment all logical thought was scrambled in his brain. He couldn't grasp one thought for long before it flitted away in the fog of agony. All consequences for such actions seemed infinitesimal in the face of the pain and imminent death he was facing. And so he made a decision that would ultimately affect everything they had all worked so hard to protect. 

Dipper slowly extended his free hand, the stinging of his shredded, grit filled palm, miniscule compared to the fire that raged through his other arm. His voice cracked with pain and a tear rolled down his torn cheek.

"Fine. It's a deal...just...make it stop…please."

The triangle laughed triumphantly and cool blue flames spread over his palm, before they quickly engulfed his entire hand as he reached out and took Dipper's. 

_"You got it, kid."_

**∆**

Golden-yellow eyes slowly cracked open, wincing. The sky was stained an inky black, with nary a star or moon to be seen, indicating that heavy clouds covered the vast expanse.

The forest around him was completely and utterly silent. No birds, or rustling or even breeze penetrated the stillness.

The boy sat up, his eyes scanning the area around him, trying to make sense of what was going on. Blood spattered anything and everything around him, and thick, black scorch marks marred the forest floor. Overtop the smell of decay and blood there was an oddly sharp, bittersweet scent permeating the air.

_What happened?_

The boy's strange eyes trailed along the ground until they reached his arm, hanging limp at his side, blackness crawling up its length, spreading slowly through his blood. 

  
  


Memories erupted in his mindseye, two points of view, yet seemingly inhabiting the same space. Complete and utter fear, panic, and pain. And then, amusement, cunning, predatory desire, and most surprisingly, deep down, beneath all that, worry.

He realized, in that moment, what must have happened. How he had come into existence. 

_A magical mishap, and now they both were gone, leaving him in their place..._

He brought up his clawed hand and grasped the base of his arm, where it was shredded to the bone and long strips of withered flesh hung down like ribbons. Asag had infected him with whatever vile sickness it carried and black blood oozed from the wound, that foul odor following it.

In that moment he knew what had to be done. Part of him did not care, and knew it was the most logical course of action. The other part of him was utterly mortified at the knowledge. But he steeled himself regardless.

_It's either this or die,_ he thought, before he firmly began to pull his arm, with an unusual amount of strength. The decaying wound gave more easily than he had expected but it was still difficult and he winced at the pain that pulled in his tendons, though it seemed far more mild than it should have. The sound of slowly tearing flesh, the snap of severing veins, muscles and tendons and the loud, horrendous cracks of breaking bone filled the silence and he gritted his teeth, pulling harder. It was a slow and agonizing process but finally with a sickening crunch and _shplop_ , the dead arm swung free of his shoulder. Very quickly, blood began to pour from the space where it had once been, the sound of blood splashing onto cold damp soil oddly melodic.

The boy sat there for a moment, sifting through memories. One in particular stood out to him. One in which would soon shape his identity and his life _._

 _Bipper_. Yes. That was a good name.

His name.

For now, at least.

The sound of splashing blood became louder the more blood vacated his body, and he felt himself growing weak as darkness edged his vision again and he was becoming slightly disoriented. He just wanted to _sleep_. But he could not! He couldn't die after all that… and yet he wasn't certain what to do. He needed help. His family! A sense of urgency filled him. A strangely carnal desires to live that he wasn't all familiar with.

Bipper had to go to his family before he inevitably bled out. _His_ family. That's what they were. Even now. Would they accept him? He couldn't waste time wondering. He had made up his mind and he had to go.

The boy staggered unsteadily to his feet, examining his blood soaked clothing. He'd probably have to do something about that when he got home. But moreso his shredded knees, palm and gashed cheek and neck as well as his arm. Or rather lack thereof. 

With a deep determined breath, he tore off a piece of his already torn shirt and tied it tightly around what was left of his arm. Then, very carefully and slowly, but filled with a new determination he began making his way to the Mystery Shack.

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, this is just the start of a little AU I've been working on. It's like another flavour of permabipper. All I have to say is thank the heavens for my sister, who turned my trash into this wonderful piece of work.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> I do not have a schedule at the moment, but I hope not to take too long on updates.


End file.
